Take a Step Back (Currently on Hiatus)
by OlivePidgeon14
Summary: "With the power of the Triforce, she banished the foul beast into nothing." "Link stood before her, bow in his hand, in nothing but... His trunks." "And before she could muster a word... He collapsed." Based on the "Under an hour" speedruns and what might happen in-universe as a result of one. (Rated M for certain themes and violence) (Currently on Hiatus, to edit it)
1. Chapter 1

A hundred years ago, Hyrule Castle fell to the hands of Calamity Ganon. Possessing the Divine Beasts, slaughtering the Champions, and defeating the Hero Chosen by the Goddess' Blade.

Zelda had hit rock bottom. Her father deceased, her friends gone and the only person who'd willingly give his own life for her, taken to a shrine with the faint hope that he survives his injuries.

Her only shot at salvation was to give herself to the Calamity. To use the powers she now seemingly had, to fight Calamity Ganon head on, fight him for however long she needed. If it meant Link would survive, that the land would not fall, that she could finally defeat Ganon once and for all, to save Hyrule... She was willing to.

It had been a torturous century. While her body had been kept in stasis, kept safe by the powers bestowed by the holy spirits, her mind ran rampant.

She always thought the Calamity was a mere force of evil, as inevitable as the sun rising. That it was but a beast born from the malice that could be purged by the power of the spirits and the Sheikah technology.

How wrong she was…

For a century, she could feel the being that was known only as Calamity Ganon. He was no beast... He was cunning and powerful. He took over the guardians and the Divine Beasts in surprise, no one expecting it nor able to fight against it. It knew what was coming... It remembered that battle ten thousand years ago, and it used the Sheikah tech against them. And ever since she gave herself to it, in trying to hold it at bay... She was forever trapped in this rotting castle, surrounded by a malignant force that spoke to her. It prodded at her mind, whispered in her ears. Promises of riches, power, freedom; the chance to remake the world, to rid it of its impurities, and to make it whole again... And all she'd have to do was stop fighting and give in... Give in to the desire to give up and finally take a long-needed rest.

She did her best to fight back. She often found herself thinking about Link. He was her only hope... Everyone else she ever knew was probably gone. Either slain by Ganon or withered from old age.

But finally... Finally, after all this time, he came for her. He came to slay the beast that has caused chaos and misery for over a century... He came to save her…

* * *

The last arrow was shot, landing square on the Beast's weak spot. Letting out an ear-piercing roar, stumbling back as its strength ran out.

From within its body shot out the light as bright as a star. And so, from the heavens, Zelda came down like a feather in the wind, gently floating down. She felt the ground beneath her and stood face to face with the beast that took Everything from her.

It collapsed, weakened yet full of rage. Zelda merely stared at the maleficent Pig and then channeled the power of Hylia through her.

Calamity Ganon was not a match anymore for the Princess. His form dissipated back into a cloud of pure malice, roaring with hatred as it came down upon Zelda, in the last effort destroy her.

She merely watched, before extending a hand. And with the power of the Triforce, she banished the foul beast into nothing in a cataclysmic blast of Holy Power, ending Calamity Ganon's rule once and for all...

Hyrule was saved.

The skies cleared, sun shining through the clouds as her holy glow dissipated. She turned around, to look at the one she's been waiting for all along. Her Hero. Her Savior. Her...

...she froze...

Link stood before her, bow in his hand, in nothing but... His trunks. He was panting, sweating terribly, and seemed short of breath. She could feel her cheeks reddening at the sight.

And before she could muster a word... He collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

In all her years living as the princess, the child of King Rhoam and the now Savior of Hyrule alongside Link, she never once thought she'd be riding a horse, in her prayer dress, with a mostly naked Link sitting in front of her. Unconscious.

She couldn't think of what to do next. She always focused on the thought of being saved... She never once thought of what she'd do next. And it was terrifying now. She was alone, surrounded by lush nature, with no trace of sapient life nearby. Only the trusty steed seemingly summoned out of nowhere, and her powers. Though even that felt as insignificant as the sword on his back.

As she steered the horse, she tried to remember where they where. They were somewhere in Hyrule Field. However, besides the castle and some banners in the distance, she didn't know which part that was. Though she did recognize… Whistling Hill? Perhaps.

And now, it was different. She couldn't see any villages, any towns or even roads. All that was in her sight were the guardians, now deactivated, and the large towers that were erected shortly after Link got the slate.

For now, she rode south. Even something as big as the Dueling Peaks couldn't have been destroyed... Could it?

* * *

There was an uproar of mass confusion and joy in Kakariko Village.

Throughout it, people said the same thing.

A bright light.

Calamity Ganon.

Gone in an instant.

Though many were confused, at first mistaking it as an attack, it soon turned to joyful cries and loud cheering as the old Sheikah walked out of her abode with her own two legs.

"Ganon is defeated." She said. Those three words had caused a reaction the likes no one had ever seen before, with the exception of Impa of course.

This was a long time coming, she told herself. Though the question remained... Who did it? It was true that Zelda was the one to do it. No doubt that celestial light came from her.

However, she couldn't have done it alone. Had Link finally awoken? Come save her Princess? It was in interesting thought, but... How could it be? Purah made it clear that there were possible side effects from using the Shrine. How would he be able to save Zelda so quickly, and not even come here first?

In any case, a celebratory feast was going to be organized. Though she was glad to see everyone happy, there was still something she must know...

"Paya my dear..." She looked at the young lass. "We must move now. Send a letter to the guard. We must find Zelda!"

* * *

It had been at least an hour of riding by now. As she kept going, she had spotted it rather easily. Such natural beauty could never truly be destroyed, she liked to believe.

At first, it was... Calming. While Link's nudity was unnerving... It felt nice to roam the plains, seeing nothing but nature at its finest. A hundred years, and yet Ganon could never destroy all life. It's as if Faron herself laughed at his face.

Soon, however, she spotted someone else approaching her. Another Hylian! While she was afraid there'd be no survivors, she was glad to see that was not the case.

He stopped his horse, merely looking, staring even.

She was a little nervous and cleared her throat.

"Ehm... Hello there."

The man, a seemingly regular Hylian, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit lost..." She explained. "And I'm looking for a path towards Kakariko Village. Do you know where it is?"

He remained quiet for a little longer, before finally asking:

"What is your name?"

She froze for a moment, before hesitantly replying.

"Z-Zelda..."

"Princess Zelda?" He pushed further.

"Erm... Yes." She hoped that would suffice.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed "I was almost worried for a second."

He then stared angrily at her.

"It'll be a pleasure to avenge Ganon!"

And in the blink of an eye, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke before reappearing, bow in hand as he aimed his bow.

A Yiga! She recognized the mask now covering him. She immediately tried to get the horse to run, only somewhat succeeding.

His shots barely missed, flying over her head. He disappeared again before appearing on his steed, starting to give chase.

As the horse began to run, she extended her hand, as if hoping it would help. But all it did was merely swipe in the air.

She felt... Powerless again. She was running away as she did all those years ago. Except for this time... She couldn't even protect Link.

She pressed her sandals against the horse, trying to make it go faster. Though it was hesitant, the arrow nearly hitting it gave it a good reason now.

"For Ganon!" The man exclaimed, doing his best to chase her down as his horse chased after her, taking a few shots at her.

She felt... Terrified. She gasped for air. It had been so long since she felt... Anything at all. To suddenly experience fear, dread, terror... To feel her brow sweat as adrenaline ran through her veins. Her hands shook. She wished it'd stop. Nothing was going how she wanted it. Link is exhausted, having crumbled before her. Castle Town was in ruins. And now she was being hunted again.

She felt alone again. She didn't know what to do. She merely gritted her teeth and held on.

"Please..." She pleaded. "Please go faster... For your own safety... For... For Link's" She told the horse.

And, as if it had a mind of its own, it snorted begrudgingly, and made haste, going faster in an attempt to outrun their pursuer.

They'd need to reach Kakariko before news of her resurgence spread…

* * *

She held on for dear life.

They ran through the peaks, with the scout hot on her trail.

At times, she spotted the wild Bokoblins who would occasionally give chase, but be left behind in the dust.

How she wished this man did the same.

It was a miracle that they kept missing their shots. Without a way to come any closer, and having to aim at the back of a galloping horse, she was in luck for now.

She spotted the large horse head rather quickly. A little stable was there.

She couldn't stop however. Not for one moment.

"Help me, Please! Help!" She cried out to them. The people however could not do anything, else risk being shot.

To prove that point, the scout shot at the stable, hitting no one, yet sending a clear message. He was not to be interrupted, less you have a death wish.

She could see it now. The field it all happened at. Guardian remains lay littered across the battlefield. A cruel reminder that now, she couldn't do what she did a century ago. She couldn't save Link again. She was a godless child once more.

And then, she heard a stab.

The horse whinnied and starting kicking, knocking her off in an instant.

She gasped as the world around her spun. She hit the grassy floor, hard, rolling down and landing on a puddle.

Dazed, she glanced at the horse. It ran away in a panic, Link barely hanging on from its back as it abandoned her.

She looked around, and then spotted him.

He stood still, crouched, with his bow in hand. Though she could not see his face... She could tell he was smiling.

"Finally... After all this time. The Princess herself... Finally gone. Finally, the last of the Royal Family..." He gave a wicked laugh.

She felt frozen in place. Every bit of her body told her to run, and yet she didn't move an inch. She was holding her breath even...

He pulled the string, aiming it at her head. He trembled a bit, just... Ecstatic to be here. To be the one. To end it all.

"Goodbye, Princess."

_Thud. Thud._

He chocked, letting out a gasp, then fell to his knees, breathing slowly.

Two arrows were embedded in his back, and two men stood a good twenty feet behind him.

"C... Curse you... H-Hylia..."

He poofed into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a Duplex Bow, and a few drops of cherry red blood.

She looked up at her saviors, clearly terrified.

"W... Who are you?" She asked them both.

The Duo merely exchanged glances, and nodded.

* * *

The brown liquid was poured into the small cup, letting out the exquisite scents of a well seasoned, rabbit stew.

"T-Thank you..." She replied, letting it cool for a bit.

The old Sheikah gave a genuine smile and poured herself a cup as well.

"Thank Paya. Such a dear..." She glanced at the Sheikah youth.

She merely blushed, always thankful for compliments, though not used to receiving them in front of royalty.

"I had feared the worst," She began explaining "For as impressive as your actions were, I knew they'd bring dangers from all around."

Zelda nodded at that. She had heard what sounded like a riot in the Village. But ever since she arrived, the whole place had gone quiet. Did they... Not want her here? Was it part of an ambush?

Impa was quick to notice this and patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"Now now... You have gone through much, Zelda. You need to rest."

Zelda nodded, though she stared at her food for a few moments.

Impa took a spoonful of stew, then hopped off her seat.

"I have matters to attend to. Should you need me, you can ask Paya. She'll be here to attend to your needs."

Zelda nodded, thanking her before looking at the cup before her.

Though she stared intently at it... She wasn't thinking about eating. All she could think about was... Link.

She tried to think for a moment. She knew... He might not remember everything, that was always a possibility of using the Shrine for so long. But... To forget to wear clothing? And to crumble right before her just like that? Link... Link would never do that... Would he?

At least he could rest now. Impa had mentioned how he'd be staying up in the spare bed. Though she felt bad knowing she'd have to use Paya's in the meantime.

All they could do now is wait.

* * *

Impa quietly sat down in the confined room, the others remaining silent as they awaited further instructions.

"Go ahead... Relay the news." She commanded.

Nodding, the first Sheikah, a young one in his twenties arose.

"We have confirmed sighting on all four kingdoms. The Divine Beasts had all recently come to life as if expecting Link's return."

He looked at his peers, then took a small breath.

"However... We've also confirmed that, since the explosion this morning, that... All the guardians have now crumbled. Vah Medoh nearly crashed into Rito Village. And Vah Rudania almost rolled into Goron Village."

She shook her head. This was bad news indeed. The Beasts were always their strongest weapons. But if they were lost again, or even destroyed, it could possibly mean that all hope for the future would be gone, except whatever hope the return of Zelda might bring.

"We must send them soon. They'll know what to do." She looks up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "...they have to know what to do..."


	3. Chapter 3

"But the Hero he flew, on the wings of big birds, when the land was up high aloft..."

The man hummed himself a familiar tune as he roasted the meat kebab. Up here on the hill, there was much to see.

"And he battled great foes, in forests deserts and more, and won harsh battles with the demons..."

The small tune did not last forever however, as he spotted something running towards him.

He reached back for his weapon. Monster or Hylian... He wasn't going to let anything take him down.

The being poofed away, before appearing barely a few feet from him, his breathing ragged, his clothing dripping with his crimson life essence, hands trembling as he was on all fours once more.

"T-The Princess... She's back... I... I failed my m-mission..."

And he knew exactly what this man meant. Curses... He wouldn't make it. Not with these injuries...

"I-I will alert the Master. I will not let your death be in vain, I-I swear!"

The Scout nodded, crumbling under his weight.

With his last breath, he told him:

"Avenge Ganon... Slay the Hylians..."

* * *

"Eep!" Zelda heard from upstairs. She glanced up from her small book, wondering what could've spooked Paya.

She was running down the stairs, her face peachy red.

"Princess Zelda! He's awake!"

She... She immediately stood up!

"He's awake? Right now?"

The Sheikah girl nodded.

Zelda had prepared for this moment. Somewhat. She expected him to have eventually awoken, but now she felt nervous to her core.

Carefully walking up the steps, he peeked into the room, looking for Link.

And there he was. He was sitting in Paya's bed, looking around. He didn't seem to be afraid, or confused for that matter. Rather, he merely looked around his surroundings before spotting her.

They stared at each other, in silence, for an uncomfortable ten seconds before Zelda felt flustered and looked up.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in, taking a seat on her bed before looking back at Link.

He was as silent as ever. Was he always that way?

"Well," She began "I'm glad to see you again."

No reaction. She continued.

"I think you'll be glad to know that... You did it. Calamity Ganon is no more, slain in the name of Hylia, and thanks to your heroic acts." She let a little smile slip.

She glanced up at the ceiling.

"It's... It's finally over, isn't it? There's finally hope for everyone. A new age can begin..."

And as she looked back at him, with his now noticeably curious eyes, he simply asked:

"Who... Are you?"

She was... Shocked, to say the least. How could he not remember? Well, she knew how, but, was his memory so clouded that he would not even remember her?

"I... I'm Zelda." She tried hiding the despair in her voice. "Link, do you not remember me?"

He shook his head. And he didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by that.

She felt something sickening within her... She felt, crushed. Her hopes slowly draining.

"The Slate."

She blinked, caught off guard.

"What was that?"

He pointed at the Slate on her hip.

"The Slate. You have the Slate."

She looked back at it, holding it and turning it on.

"You... Remember the Sheikah Slate?"

He nodded.

"Can I have it back?"

At first, she was very skeptical. Link didn't remember her, yet perfectly remembered the Slate? What cruel fate was this?

Though soon, seeing no other option in this matter, she gave in, handing it over to him.

Back in his hands, he looked at it. Swiping and looking at other things, she wasn't sure what he was doing.

Then, he flipped it over, showing the picture gallery with slight confusion.

Eyes widened, she was quick to answer.

"Those are my pictures! I took them on the small trips we had." She remembered some of them clearly, and some... She wished she forgot.

"They're all that's left now... From before."

He gazed into the gallery, holding it in his hands.

He looked at them, squinting his eyes a bit, before gasping.

* * *

_"And here we have what we have named: The Sheikah Slate!"_

_"Fascinating. And does it have any special properties?"_

_"You bet! With the touch of your finger and a click with a Snap! You can make images so realistic, they practically remove the need of a painter. Even you Link, can use it super easy peasy!"_

_"That's incredible. I'd love to take a few then... It would make any scholar envious."_

_"With its possibilities? I hope one day it'll be capable of more."_

* * *

Link had gone silent, eyes closed. Even when she called out to him, he remained quiet. But soon, he gasped, eyes wide.

"I... I remember."

She was stunned. Had he just received a vision?

"What do you remember?" She seemed panicked. "Do you know who I am?"

He stared again, though this time he raised his eyebrow.

"You're... Familiar."

But before she could begin barraging him with questions, she heard knocking.

"Princess Zelda, Granny wants to speak to you."

"...yes, that's fine." She replied, standing up to head out. "You may want to come along."

* * *

Impa sat quietly, reflecting on the recent events, all very sudden indeed.

"So it is true... He remembers nothing from before. And yet, you say he had a vision?"

"Yes! That's correct. He was looking at the Slate, and he went silent for a moment before suddenly remembering something."

Impa gave a patient smile.

"It seems he has much to remember yet. But it's a start." She looked at Paya, signaling something before looking back at the two.

"Until then, I have... News to inform you two of."

She looked at both of them, recounting the news in her mind.

"The Divine Beasts were long ago held captive by Ganon, his malice corrupting them alongside the Guardians. With them, he defeated the Champions and brought wreckage upon the land."

Link, though still seeming lost, paid close attention.

Zelda meanwhile seemed uncomfortable recounting the events.

"Though many years ago they had disappeared, presumed lost or long gone, they had returned recently to cause havoc, perhaps sensing that Link would be returning. But with the defeat of Ganon, the malignant forces that once controlled them are now most likely gone, and they have no champions to control them."

"That is where you come in." She pointed at both of them.

"Me?" Zelda was surprised.

"Yes you. You and Link have the Sheikah Slate. Such a device could undoubtedly reactivate the Divine Beasts, bringing back some of our greatest weapons into the fray. That is why Link must go with you. Defeating Ganon is no easy feat, and he did so without pants!" She let out a chuckle.

"So, it would make sense that he accompany you. Though I sense he has weakened tremendously. Your only hope now would be to pray he will defend you well, and that he rest enough. He must recover his strength before he can truly be of great use."

Paya stepped up to the Elder Sheikah, handing her a blue tunic and pants.

"But now, I must return our Champion his most prized possession."

Link merely looked at it, rather puzzled, and yet thankful.

Zelda was astonished however. A hundred years and the shirt still survived. It even looked brand new. Maybe not all is lost, or stuck behind the portraits she calls "Photos".

"You have a long road ahead of you." She reminded them. "But with Link by your side and Hylia's blessing as well, you are a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

"**_WHAT!?_**" The man exclaimed, throwing the banana at the wall.

"It is a true Master. Everyone is reporting the same thing. Calamity Ganon... Is now gone."

He had never felt such anger, such... fury at the news. If his Father saw him now... He'd be furious as well, maybe even heartbroken.

How does anyone Dare do such a thing? Now who would be able to strike fear into the heart of the Hylians and their brethren Sheikah? This was outrageous! Blasphemy even!

"We have however received reports that the Princess has been spotted, alongside the Knight. They were last seen headed towards Kakariko."

Even more bad news. Great.

"Curse them! Well, this will not go unnoticed. Years spent trying to wipe the fools out! Oh they'll pay... I'll show them who's boss around here! And what they get for fighting back!"

And not for the first, nor the last time, Master Kohga found himself stomping the ground like an angry child as he fumed once more.

He would avenge Ganon no matter what, and show the Hylians what they deserve!

They'll all see...


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda… Didn't know how to feel. Excited? Concerned? Deathly afraid? Hopeful?

As she combed her hair, she occasionally looked back at the door, wondering if someone would come in and distract her from her thoughts.

They were going back into the world, back to help everyone. Just like she was always told to do. Protect people. Make them happy. Give them confidence.

But how can you give confidence, when you don't have any in yourself?

There was a lot on her mind, but she instead focused on smiling.

"Smile for the people" Her dad used to say. "Let them see your confidence. Whether real or faked, people will trust you." And she did for so long.

"No." She said to herself. "I will... Not focus on that. Not now. Not while my duty is... Unfulfilled."

She heard footsteps, familiar ones. Turning back, she saw Link looking inside. He was waiting for her.

Looking back at the mirror, and making sure she was well kept, she stood up and followed him downstairs.

"It is good to see you two in such a proper state." Impa compliments "We plan to throw a celebration soon with the defeat of Ganon. Though you will, unfortunately, miss it, I will make it up to you, Zelda."

She curtly nods, walking up to Impa before hugging the old Sheikah.

"Thank you for everything, Impa. I hope to come back soon, after all, is dealt with."

Link stood a few feet from the door, giving Impa a formal nod. He was outfitted in his traditional clothing and was given a knight's sword and shield.

"Take care you two. And remember the plan Zelda."

She remembered though it had slipped her mind, and the Sheikah noticed.

"I will Impa. I bid you farewell."

She felt at least some comfort in knowing there was a plan. She was outfitted with a pack for food and water. And though she was somewhat against the idea, she decided to allow Link to keep the Slate. And now, back in more traditional Hylian clothing, she looked rather ordinary. It would be hard to recognize her now.

Taking a small trip up the road, and waving to the locals who seemed fascinated to see the Princess and her loyal Knight together, they headed for the ruins. Impa mentioned something about the importance of visiting them, and seeing them glowing now, she could hardly resist the chance to see what difference they had now.

However, she was not alone. Link was by her side. Ever since their awkward conversation, he has seemingly remained silent around her. Occasionally she heard her voice, but never in front of her unless he needed something or had to answer a question.

And, now was one of those moments. Link went a few steps ahead of her, wanting to get to the shrine first.

Upon arriving, he looked at it. She assumed he was as peculiar about it as her. Or maybe... It was the key to another memory?

"I'm not certain if you remember these. They're ancient shrines, meant to contain Sheikah facilities. However, we never could figure out how t-"

There was sound, and looking back over at him, he pressed the Slate against the panel. And just like that, the Shrine went half blue as the doors opened.

"W... How did you do that?!"

Silent as ever, he merely looked at her, shrugged, then beckoned her to join him as he stepped in.

She didn't know what to say. She simply followed, both utterly silent, and in complete awe of what she was seeing.

* * *

"To you who sets foot in this shrine... I am Ta'Loh Naeg. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial."

Zelda was amazed by what she saw. They were inside an actual Sheikah Shrine! The walls were made of sleek, dark material, the room was lit by blue torch-like poles and the roof above them glowed brightly.

"Uhm, hello? Can you hear me?" She spoke to the voice. "We'd like to ask a few questions. Hello?"

The voice did not speak. Link however, seemed curious. Spotting two chests nearby, he opened them, finding himself a Sheikah shield and an eightfold blade.

Zelda was quick to write everything down. She had to replace her old journal with a new one Impa gave her. The mere sight of such ancient origin now surrounding her was astounding. Though she paused as she noticed Link walking towards a square pit in the center of the room.

He stopped, feeling the ground move. A White Guardian Scout popped up, folding out its sword.

Readying himself for a fight, as if it was second nature to him, he pulled out his new blade and lifted his shield.

Zelda was immediately cautious, yet fascinated. She wished she could take pictures like before.

"Use a side hop to avoid enemy attacks." The voice lectured Link. "This will create an opening that you can use to strike back."

"A training simulation..." Zelda said to herself. "...for the Hero Chosen by the blade. Of course..."

Link was quick to step up to it, awaiting its attack. And as soon as it swiped... Zelda could not believe her eyes.

As soon as he jumped away, Link slashed with seemingly impossible speed and eloquent grace. She couldn't even see him swiping, she could only see a blur as something struck the machine mercilessly.

Upon finishing, the voice continued.

"Do a backflip to avoid enemy attacks and create an opening to strike back."

Zelda caught a glimpse of his eyes. He seemed ready to kill any being insight. He did his backflip, swiftly avoiding the glowing sword before, once again, he attacked at superhuman speed.

"You can repel an attack if you parry with your shield at just the right time. Strike back in the opening you create."

It seemed to him as if time slowed down as he parried its attack.

"Build up your power, and then release it to unleash a charge attack. Catch your enemies in this notion to damage then."

He stepped away from the machine as it watched his every move. He struck a pose, crouching slightly and lifting his sword behind him. And with a blink, he swirled at it with such fury, his sword broke to shards and the machine was damaged beyond repair, destroying itself in a small explosion.

Link was taking slow, heavy breaths. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he merely shook his hand a bit, feeling it slightly sore. He placed his shield away before picking up the machine's parts.

Zelda... Stayed quiet. She could not explain what she saw. She'd have called it unnatural, demonic even. And yet... Calling back, he did once defeat three white Lynels and a horde of Bokoblins, barely saving her life. Even so... He seemed so familiar, yet so alien to her. So graceful, yet so… Dangerous.

"You have done well to learn these crucial skills. Now, proceed."

Link made his way to the Monk's resting place, with Zelda silently following behind. She would need time to think before she did anything else…

* * *

Link stepped out, looking around before walking up to the Apple tree near the cliff and picking an apple for her and him.

She took it, not feeling the need for one, but not wanting to be rude either. For now, she considered how to go about this...

"Link?"

He glanced at her, munching on the apple.

"...what happened back there?"

He thought for a moment, then merely shrugged.

"... you don't know?"

He shrugged again, biting into the apple.

"But... You didn't once stop or look around. You just... Opened the shrine up and fought a Guardian that could've killed you!"

He just shakes his head.

"Wh- No? What do you mean No?"

Swallowing the last of the apple, he stood up.

"...would you like to see?"

Zelda was just confused. What was he saying?

"...yes?"

He nodded, placing the apple core next to the tree before looking around, then walking towards the forest next to them.

"Stand back." He says.

She did so, standing a good distance away as Link kept insisting she gets further and further away.

Then, he pulled a bomb out of the Slate, chucking it at a tree and blowing it up. And just as it snapped the tree in half, he immediately froze it in stasis, quickly slashing at it as the yellowish light turned red and flashed more quickly. And just before it was gone, he slashed upwards before grabbing onto it.

And with the blink of an eye, he was launched skywards.

"LINK!" She cried out in panic.

He soon let go of the log, flying a bit more upwards before then pulling out a paraglider, and safely gliding back to safety, the log having landed into some land behind the hill.

Landing in front of her, she was just staring at him, jaw hanging open.

He didn't seem afraid. Hell, he wasn't even fazed. He blew a tree up, froze it, went flying then glided back down, and not even a scratch on him.

"That didn't kill me." He said in an uncaring tone as if doing that was the same as breaking some vase.

She... She shook her head and started backing off, now... Scared. Where was the Link she knew? The Link who would try so hard to keep her safe and who was there to comfort her? Who was this... This stranger? This thrill-seeker? This... Beast? She couldn't stand this. She couldn't be... Around this man. She had to leave. She had to get some time to herself...


	5. Chapter 5

SLAM!

Impa was quick to glance at the sudden intruder, though she could never forget those footsteps.

Zelda immediately looked at the door she slammed open.

"Sorry, I... I'm just in a bad mood."

Impa did not expect this. What could be bothering her?

"And what would that be, Zelda?"

"It's..." She gestures outside. "Link."

"...Link?" This was a surprise.

"Yes, Link! He's... He's not Link, he's someone else. He doesn't take care of himself, he's more interested in showing off than following along, he has no shred of self-care and he risks his life and integrity over the most... Most redundant things!"

The Sheikah went silent, contemplating Zelda's words, her eyes hidden beneath her hat.

Zelda was fuming. And unbeknownst to her, Link was down the steps, awaiting her.

"...has he changed, Zelda?" She looked up to her, with a hint of melancholy. "Or have you merely forgotten?"

Zelda was, for a lack of better words, dumbstruck.

"F-Forgotten?"

The Elder gave a bittersweet laugh.

"It seems to me... That you're repeating history at this very moment."

"Pardon? What... What do you mean?" She was still lost as to her meaning.

"Complaining of Link's behavior, arguing about him, saying he cares not for himself and claiming that he knows no manners or basic sense? Zelda, you used to do this all the time, do you not remember?"

Zelda... Shook her head.

"N-No... W-What? I didn't... I..."

She was silent once more.

"If Link if being bothersome, then I suggest you tell him. He may not remember you... But it is clear that he still cares about you. Have you not noticed how much freedom he has now? He has saved Hyrule, yet no one knows who he is."

"He could run off and start a family, save people in need, explore ruins and slay monsters. And yet here he has stayed, ever at your side, risking his own life to save you from Ganon. Does that mean nothing, Zelda?"

...she was quiet once more...

"In time... You will realize Zelda, that people still care about you. For now, focus on your journey, and in your friendship with Link. It might not seem like it, but he is the key to everything."

Zelda... Just backed off, closing the door behind her. Link was waiting for her at the bottom.

...if that even was Link...

* * *

Passing by the Shrine, back to the forest above, Zelda tried to calm herself. The plan was clear, and straight forward.

Shrine, fountain, stable, Zora.

Shrine fountain stable Zora.

Shrine-fountain-stable-Zora.

She's already done the first... All that's left now is the other 3.

She glanced back at Link. He had gotten a bow, apparently bought it from someone. Though who that someone is... She can't tell. Much less wherein Hyrule he got the rupees for one. Though the new sword on his hip was a gift from a resident.

The winds were swift, the leaves in the trees shaking to their invisible rhythm. It was a serene sight, once a rare sight in the waking hours of the Calamity. But what was to be of them now? Of the future of Hyrule?

"No. No-no-no. Don't think about that." Zelda thought to herself. "Focus on the now. On the... The important things."

She looked at Link, wanting to tell him something. But she stopped, hesitating at the reminder of... Earlier.

Though he seemed keen-eyed and prepared as ever, he also seemed distant, like he used to be so long ago.

It pained Zelda, and she knew it. They were strangers again, once more focusing more on the task ahead rather than on each other. She was a fool to treat him poorly, and She was a fool to think he'd treat her any differently now.

Then, almost missing it by a blink, a small flash.

Link pulled out his bow in a heartbeat, quickly aiming before striking the foe.

Zelda looked over and found... A bright blue light disappearing into the bushes, leaving behind a few rupees.

Link went and picked them up, pocketing them before glancing back at her.

It was gone. Did she even see it? Was it even real? The light... The light of Hylia.

Link... Slowly looked away, instead of glancing ahead as he spotted the green thorned bud.

Zelda caught up to him as they stood before it. And she, well, she was rather confused.

"Is this... The Fountain?" She looked around before looking back. Impa said it would be here, and yet all there is here is a giant plant.

Without hesitation, Link approached, stopping only a few inches from it.

"Boy..." It called out.

"Sweet boy..." It continues.

"Please... Listen to my story..."

Zelda glanced at Link, then back at the voice.

"I am the Great Fairy Cotera..." It explains.

"This place was once a beautiful spring... But as time passed, fewer and fewer travelers arrived to offer me rupees. As a result, my power has abandoned me."

"I'm nearly powerless now, so I beg for your help. I need rupees to become whole again."

"All I need is 500 rupees..."

At that, Zelda got a bit anxious, realizing that was more than she was given.

A hand popped out, with long, fancy nails and a light-toned hand.

"Once my power has been restored, I can help you do great things, boy."

"Now... If you have rupees, hand them over to me. Quickly!"

Zelda walked up to the Fountain, showing the hand the 300 rupees.

"I'm 200 short. I apologize."

Link then reached into his pockets, pulling out some things before taking out... 200 rupees?!

Zelda didn't even know where he could've gotten that much. But, it was enough at least? They gave it to the hand, which swiped it right out of their hands in turn.

"Thank you. You are too kind."

The bulb began to shake and bubble.

"Aah... The power... It's overflowing!"

it's insides starting to fill before it popped open.

Zelda and Link both watched the fountain in its full glory before the Great Fairy jumped out, her divine body glistening in the sunlight before she sat back down, watching the couple with a sly smile.

"I thought I caught the scent of two lovely people."

Link remained silent, though Zelda didn't expect a compliment. Not even with a splendid being could she not just feel like a plaything or a doll for people to try and manipulate.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"What a fool he is." He thought to himself. "Ganon is gone, but the Hylians have long since been separated. Why not go after their towns at night?"

He remained ever silent and ever vigilant as he watched over the entrance to the valley, lucky to be by himself for once.

"He's holding us back... He always has. That old fool is just afraid to face a real opponent for once..."

Though he knew what his post was, he also knew that no one truly cared if you left. One less person to worry about.

Heading up the cliffside, he sat by himself, watching over the sunny desert and the sand seals that loitered the area.

"No... Everyone's obsessed with him. It's always the same, it's not about defeating the Hylians, it's about praising that big-bellied moron."

He would not consider himself a smart man, or even cunning. But he knew from a young age how to see through the veil of lies. This was all just some trick to get praise, but he wasn't going to play along with it anymore. He would put an end to this faker's rule and do what the true Yiga would've done in their prime. What they Should've done long ago.

It would take some time and effort... But he knew he couldn't do it alone. He'd need... Friends in this operation.

Whether he was going over his head was not for discussion. The Hero and his Princess still lived, what kind of a "Yiga Master" would allow such an insult to continue.

Not him. No more. He would show the clan what a fool he was... He'd show them all… He'd show them all what a difference he could make...

* * *

Link stopped as they walked back, feeling a small rumble on his waist.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, a bit less optimistic now but still focused on the task ahead.

He grabbed the slate, turning it on. It made a small sound and he started pointing it around.

When the beeping was at it's loudest, he headed in that direction. Zelda followed hesitantly, just confused. It seemed to be her new status quo, she told herself as he followed the wandering Hylian.

He'd stop then as he heard something, putting the tablet away as he heard... It.

Zelda looked around and saw what Link saw too.

It was a large area full of tall grass and a few trees, with a strange orange light in the distance. And on a rock right next to it, a tall, blue Rito playing an alluring tune.

She gave a little smile at that, watching the bluebird play.

"Even the Rito couldn't be wiped away." She said in a pleased tone.

However, glancing at Link... She saw the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

Link was smiling.

Not a few seconds later, he started to walk towards the blue fellow, Zelda now wondering if Link suddenly liked music. He didn't like bards before.

Once close enough, the Bird gave a smile to the two, noting that he had an audience now.

"Pardon me, I didn't think anyone was around..." He exclaimed.

"I'm Kass, it is good to meet you two." He extended a feathered hand.

Link gingerly shook it, clearly getting a liking of the new man.

"Link." He simply introduced himself.

Zelda cleared her throat, intent on getting their attention.

"And I am... Zelda. It is nice to meet you."

Kass gave a bigger smile now as he shook her hand.

"Ah... Zelda, eh? Named after the Princess herself. A tragic tale, yet inspiring in a sense."

Zelda did her best not to say anything. She did this for a long time already, what harm would it do to conceal her identity for a few weeks longer?

"Yes... Zelda, I..." She felt a frog in her throat. "...I heard that, the Uhm... Royal Family, uh, would name their daughters that Uhm... Name."

She felt nervous, and she was doing a terrible job at hiding it.

Kass however did not seem bothered. Rather, he saw it as a good chance to make an offer.

"You know... I know of a song about this place. Would you like to hear the ancient verse passed down in this region?"

Zelda nodded respectfully, though Link nodded a bit quicker, his eyes a bit wider and more focused on Kass.

"Let's hear it." He said.

Nodding, the bird relaxed his muscles and prepared hos accordion.

"Excellent! Without further ado..."

* * *

"A beast that wears a crown of bone,

Prancing through the lush green."

"Mount the beast upon its throne,

For only then the shrine is seen."

* * *

Zelda was stumped. A riddle? She knew songs could be about anything... But a riddle? And about this place? What could be around here relating to bone crowns and a shrine?

"I suppose 'The Lush Green' could refer to this place." He admitted "But what sort of beast wears a 'Crown of bone'?"

Then... She spotted it. A platform, now glowing. She had seen them before, with one even being near Kakariko Village. But it was glowing this time.

"There's definitely a secret hiding here." He comments. "But it's beyond me. Still, may the light illuminate your path."

She then heard Link runoff. She was understandably confused.

"Link? Where are you going?"

He ran a bit, having to slow down as his breath ran out surprisingly quick. He got down in the grass, catching his breath before silently stalking through the tall grass.

Kass watched with curious amusement. Zelda though, she tried to make sense of whatever Link was up to.

She saw him start to creep up on a small herd of Deer, even getting dangerously close. Was he trying to hunt them?

Then any hope she had in him being her Link left her very soul as she witnessed this crazy man jump on the large antlered Buck and somehow calm it as he rode it.

Her mind was just... Off. She couldn't think straight. The mere sight of what she was watching... What Was she even watching?

Link came back on the Buck, riding it up to the platform before it powered off, then turned blue.

The ground rumbled as a Shrine came to life and popped up from the ground.

This was the second time today that Zelda's jaw dropped.

Kass was impressed, and even a bit joyful.

"Hah! Crown of bones... And antlers, of course!"

He gave a small chuckle as he watched Link dismount the buck.

"You are resourceful, friend. I like it. I'll be playing a bit longer here if you don't mind. I hope that doesn't bother you two."

Link once more smiled back and merely shook his head. He would be more than content to listen to Kass play a little longer.

...and Zelda, just standing there by herself, once more questioned who this man was, and why... Oh why did Impa choose him to help her?

Where is the Link she knows? The one she trusted in? Befriended even? Lo... Liked...

...where was Her Link...?


	6. Chapter 6

They came out of the Shrine in one piece. Zelda considered the puzzle interesting, though it was also interesting that Link didn't truly struggle with it. Though he kept insisting he does it, that it might be too dangerous for her to help.

She didn't appreciate being pampered, but up to this point, the only reason she hasn't interfered is due to the chance it offers her to study the Shrines.

"The Sheikah had a multitude of technology and ideas to challenge the Hero Chosen by the Blade." She wrote in her journal. "However, I have noticed that he always uses a blend of fighting with the Sheikah Slate. It has been upgraded beyond its original state, though seemingly lacks a camera, I shall have to ask Link soon if he knows why this is."

Kass was gone, most likely having left off to play elsewhere. Link was back to that neutral look of his as they headed off. She was quick to follow, making sure not to stumble.

Zelda however paused and so did Link, she beckoned him over as they looked at the scenery.

"Zora's Domain, right over this large river." She looked at the lands across the giant gap that separated the two lands, Rutala River. It would be impossible to cross it though, she noted and reminded herself that the stable was their next destination.

Link, silent as ever, nodded to her statement before gazing at the large tower in the distance.

Pulling out the tablet, he aimed it before pinpointing it.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

Link merely put it back before looking to her.

It would be a long trip, a... Straining one. But hopefully, Link will regain his senses and stop acting so differently.

One can only hope...

* * *

The sky was mildly cloudy, the trees painted a lovely picture as birds flew past. There she could see the only place in Hyrule, other than the Castle, that she wished never to see again...

They could see the battlefield in the distance, the same one where Link "Died", and the one where she nearly did as well. Guardian remains littered about, most of their scrap being picked apart with the rest being left to rust.

Zelda did her best to ignore the dammed place, Link following her footsteps as they approached the stable.

This, Zelda noted, was a more familiar sight.

"...you know, we used to come to these before."

Link glanced at her, noting she was talking to him.

"Back before the Calamity? We used to come to these to tune up our steeds."

She gave a small chuckle, reminiscing of the past for just this one time.

"You loved the times we spent here. You'd feed the horses here, even the ones that weren't yours. And you'd spend the rest of that time grooming and cleaning Epona."

She stood up straight and mimicked Link's voice:

"A horse is not a mere beast. They require the same love and attention as a Hylian."

She gave a little snicker. "You were always so serious about it too."

Link however, to her dismay, didn't seem to... React. At all. He merely listened and made note of her words.

Zelda... She... She just closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Forget it... Let's just go."

Approaching the stables, they found themselves around Hylians. While most were preoccupied with their own lives and work, the one who ran the Stable quickly noticed Zelda.

"Hey you! Yes you!" He called out.

Zelda tensed. Was he... A Yiga as well?

Link approached first, making sure to stand between him and her.

Zelda, cautiously, followed behind.

"...yes?"

He looked her over, then sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Hylia. I was worried that the man had hurt you. We were going to help you, but then the Sheikah came. We didn't see you leave with them."

She blinked. Was he... Truly worried?

"W-Well..." She started saying. "Don't be. I'm... I'm fine. Better now. And I will not allow that to happen again."

The man smirked and gave an honest laugh.

"Atta girl. With guts like those, you'll make it far."

Zelda nodded her thanks but was unsure of what else to say. She felt... Strange. She felt... Drained.

The man was quick to note this and looked at the pot.

"Miss, you okay? You're not looking good." He says with some small concern. "Might wanna get a snack, cook yourself a little something."

Zelda was about to say no, but then Link nodded with an "Mhm!" before running off.

Zelda went to follow, but then stopped as Link pointed at a small wooden bench for her to sit at.

Sitting down, she watched him pick the apples clean off trees and wipe them on his shirt before using his sword to slice them up, taking out the seeds and their core before tossing them into the pan and making sure to move them about, letting them simmer in their boiling juices.

He had a smile. A big smile. One she hadn't seen in ages and thought impossible to see ever again.

He was just happy, no, Ecstatic to be cooking again. She could see it in his eyes, like a child receiving a brand new puppy.

He headed into the stable, coming back out with a cleaner sword, and a complimentary wooden bowl and fork, and continued cooking with that ever joyful smile of his.

And in around twenty minutes, she was served a steaming hot plate of sweet-smelling, simmered fruit.

She... Was Surprised. She didn't know what it was, but the very smell of it made her mouth water and her hands tremble a bit. She stabbed the apple slice, taking a bite before her eyes widened, her mind wandering off to the distant past...

* * *

"...and you add them to the pan, sprinkle a bit of sour lemon to it, and perfect!"

"You're a chef Mommy?!"

"Hmm... Not quite dear... But even a Queen must learn to make her meals, Zelda."

"Thanks, Mommy. It's so good!"

"You're welcome... My little bird."

* * *

"...Zelda..."

"Zelda."

She was startled, looking up at however was calling her name.

It was Link. He seemed... Concerned, as if she had taken a fall.

"...what is the matter?"

He then wiped off her tears before pulling away.

She... Touched her cheek. It was damp, and she felt water running down her other cheek.

Was she.. Crying?

She was quick to wipe it off, afraid to get any attention. What was wrong with her? Crying like that around people. She would not show weakness at a time like this.

Link had gone back to that neutral look, merely making sure no one tried to harm her.

"..." She glanced at the stable. "...you know, this stable was destroyed before."

Link paused and glanced at her.

"..." She didn't say much else. She was afraid she'd...

"...just give me a second..."

Link, loyal as ever, remained silent as he thought of something new to try and cook.

* * *

Though it took some time and didn't look very safe... Link seemed certain this was the best way for her to get across.

It seems that the Sheikah decided to place a series of spikes to protect this shrine, or at the very least, they built it next to them.

Link seemed ready to cross, though after noting that she wanted to come along, he had decided instead to try and move a series of wooden boxes and place them atop the spikes.

They were immediately stabbed into place, giving away just how lethal the spikes are. But they were big enough that they formed a sort of makeshift bridge across.

Hopping up with Link and getting I to the Shrine with him, she was thankful that whatever happened to Link, he at least didn't lose his wits.

This time, however, she didn't get in Link's way or try to help him. She was rather curious as to if he could solve it himself, all while she focused on studying the shrine itself.

She was still as impressed as the first time.

"Regarding the... 'Lift'," She wrote "They seem to be unaffected by the gravity of any kind. It can go up and down, and seemingly carry a, currently, unknown amount of weight."

"It seems to work automatically, only lifting or descending whenever someone stands on it. As for what powers it, it might be the strange aura surrounding it."

She felt proud of herself. She felt right, like a scholar for once. And this time... It was justified. She had a reason to, she didn't need to worry about any evil coming to destroy anything. She could simply watch these contraptions and learn from them. Perhaps, she thought, she could write a book on the shrines.

Though she only lasted a few minutes as soon enough, Link would come back, looking ready for a fight and somewhat pumped up. He must have had fun, rising blocks of ice and climbing them up majestic, underground waterfalls.

"Back to the outside world", She thought as the lift raised.

She hoped she wouldn't last too long before going to another.

* * *

The Dueling Peaks.

What she hasn't heard about it growing up.

The tale of a dragon having split it in half.

How it's supposed to serve as a barrier to protect people from evil spirits. Or was it to stop invading monsters?

She's heard a lot about the location. Frankly, she was never interested. The only thing of interest was it's sheer size, and that was it.

However, something caught her eye, and so did Link's.

There was a Shrine up above, it's hiding spot given away by its orange glow.

"A Shrine!" She exclaimed, surprised by its location. "But it's too high up. How will we ever get up the-"

However, she was cut off as Link ran past her.

In a series of coordinated moves, he pulled out his slate and his shield. He raised a pillar of ice, and right before it fully rose, he jumped on the shield, aimed his bow and landed on the pillar.

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"LINK!"

She looked around frantically. He was nowhere to be seen. And after her initial freak out, she looked up, only to find Link starting to skydive down to the ground from between the tall cliff off the Dueling Peaks.

He then picked up his paraglider and cut off a big chunk of his speed as he started to glide down, slowing down before slowly landing at the edge of the Shrine's cliff.

Zelda felt the air in her lungs wheeze out with force and her heart nearly stop as she collapsed from the scare she got.

Link very quickly came down to her the moment he saw this, helping her stand up as she was gasping for air, having a sort of panic attack.

She hugged Link, holding him tightly. Too tightly. He felt like she was trying to squish him.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU DUMMY!"

He went silent. Not in a generally silent kind of way. More... Scared kind of silent.

He... Hugged back, unsure of what to do really. But he did at least say something.

"...I'm sorry..."

That... Her... Her Link... Would've said that, wouldn't he?

He wouldn't... Apologize if he... Didn't care, would he?

But this wasn't him... This wasn't her Link. He probably just wants to leave her, get this all over with so he doesn't have to deal with her...

...dammit. Why can't she just... H-Hold in her tears?

They were silent for a moment, arms wrapped around each other as Link let her cry on his chest, unable to truly help this Lady who seemed so important to his past.

After a moment... She pulled away, wiping her tears and walking down the shadowy path, too ashamed to look at Link.

Her Knight followed her, unwilling to talk. It seems they wouldn't be visiting this shrine just yet.

They walked for a bit longer before they saw the Sheikah Tower close by. It was the short compared to the others, and Link saw it for what it was. An important location.

Zelda was at least intrigued. She was distracted again, once more looking at it, eager to study it. However, she noticed... It lacked any ladders or stairs.

"How... How do we get to the top?"

Link knew the answer. Though rather than answering, he instead offered his hand.

Zelda blinked, then hesitantly took it before he leads her to a small series of rocks that let them cross the river.

Going up to the tower, he placed his hands into the grating before beginning to climb.

"Link... I..." She hesitated to admit it, but she went ahead anyway.

"...I can't climb that. It's too tall. W-What if I fall?"

He stopped, and looked at her. He considered it, then offered his hand. He'd teach her.

"...are you certain this will be... Safe?"

He nodded, clutching her hand before showing her how he placed his fingers and feet into the right spots and made sure to have a strong grip.

Zelda was very nervous, and before long, she was 5 feet over the ground.

She tried to look at anything but the ground. she still felt nervous. But looking back at Link, he gave a little smile and a thumbs up. A form of encouragement?

Swallowing some air, she kept going, her hands slightly trembling as she went higher and higher. As soon as she reached the first platform, she stepped in and curled up, thankful to be somewhere safe and stable.

Link gave her a moment to recover before giving her a hand.

"W-We still have more to go...?"

He nodded, determined to get to the top, even if he had to do it more slowly. She noted, mentally, that he seemed to be listening at least.

It was a long climb, mostly due to how slow she was. She didn't sign up for climbing lessons, much less with huge towers. But if there was a chance to study the Sheikah, and maybe help Link as well, then... She was willing to learn something simple like climbing.

Reaching the top, she'd see the breathtaking sight that was Hyrule Field and the castle far in the distance. And as haunting as it seemed, she knew at least that no malice resided in it.

Link waved to her before showing her the pedestal. He placed the slate in, an automated voice speaking to them.

"Sheikah Tower activated."

The top part of said tower unfolded as a surge of blue light ran up the tower, changing it from an orange hue to a full-on blue.

"Scanning area..."

The bluestone above it began to light up with ancient Sheikah text before slowly, a bright blue liquid formed at its tip. And then, it splashed the slate with a mystical light, updating the device.

Both of them peered at the device, of which now featured a map of the world, currently in the dark, and the newly discovered areas of the Dueling Peaks, Kakariko Village and the tower they were at.

The pedestal soon let go of the slate, letting Link put it away.

"...Link?"

He looked at her.

"...can you... Show me how your- The slate works?"

He blinked, glancing at the slate, then at her. He nodded, before showing off the different runes and their symbols.

"Cryonis. It can make ice pillars."

She nodded, wondering if there was something else to it.

"Magnesis. Can move around metal things."

...another nod?

"Stasis. Freeze things to launch them."

...

"And bombs." He pulls out one. "Square ones stay in place. Round ones roll around."

"Ah..." She didn't know what to expect. Maybe... More words?

He didn't say much else, merely glancing at the green fields before them.

"...Link?"

She gulped, looking at him now as he looked back.

"...do you remember... Anything?"

He... Shook his head.

"A-Ah... No of course n-not." She chuckled a bit. "H-How silly to think... That would be so... Quick..."

She started frowning.

"W-Why would you remember anything? Y-you could never... Never..."

"..." He was silent, quietly glancing at her. He was deep in thought as if wanting to say something. But all that came out was: "I'm sorry."

They remain silent, the only sounds heard were of the wind, and the birds flying off in the distance.

"...we can leave now."

Link nodded, now thinking of a way to safely get her down.

This was going to be a long trip, she thought to herself, looking down from the tower, and just feeling... Anxious...


	7. Chapter 7

A warm, bright aura surrounds the chamber walls, complimenting the tapestry and paintings of the inverted eye. The high ranking is seated first, sitting closest to their master as the rest slowly fill in the rest of the seats, no matter how far they seem from his throne.

Now was the time to make an appearance, and Kohga was intent on getting to the point. In a puff of smoke, he arrived with a shout, appearing bigger than life, his belly bouncing slightly.

"HYYYAAAAA!" He lands in his cushiony seat, sitting down and clearing his throat, surveying the Yiga men and women surrounding him.

"...now that I have your attention." He snaps his fingers, and one of the bigger warriors sets down a scroll, unfurling it to present a map of Hyrule.

"I have brought you all here for one single reason. The 'Hero' …"

"Uh…"

He leaned to the side, whispering to one member:

"What was his name?"

"Link." They whisper back.

"LINK!" He shouts, startling the newest members, before slamming his hand on the table.

"It is unprecedented, all of this. Just two days ago, I was busy planning one of our Greatest Heists in our history, and next thing I know, Ganon Is... Is..."

He then seemingly broke down into tears, those closest to him patting him on the back as he seemed heartbroken by the memory.

He then snapped back, sitting up straight and staring at those in the room.

"But, we shall not let his legacy die with him. We will AVENGE Ganon, bring DOWN the "Hero", and WIPE the Hylians off the face of Hyrule, once and for All!"

The warriors, scouts, spies and informants all clapped, cheered and seemed pumped up by his heroic speech, a reminder to all why he had succeeded his father's name.

"Normally, a man, this uh... Link, yes. He wouldn't stand a chance against our Scouts, but... We have to change the plans. Instead, we'll have to revolutionize our techniques."

There were a few murmurs in the room as they all seemed intrigued by what he said.

"We shall take the scouts... And the warriors... And we shall make them Work Together!"

Another set of applause and cheers for his idea, no one daring to question his logic.

"Now, as I have been informed, Link is not alone. He is accompanied by the Princess. They were both spotted last headed towards Kakariko Village, which is an issue. We shall have to survey the lands and roads ahead. Prepare to attack him at full force. He can't stop us all."

"Now, Go On! Avenge Ganon! Slay the Princess! Destroy those who oppose us! Go!"

And as soon as he finished, they all poofed one by one into smoke, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

He started to cough from the sheer amount of smoke getting in his lungs. It was not a good feeling.

He stepped out of the room, into the cold exterior. Alone with his thoughts again, and with a certain, long, yellow and green object.

"Now now... Come here my Pretty, I only want a little bite~"

* * *

She blinked.

...her cheeks grew to an unbearably dark shade of pink as her ears were lit on fire like little candles.

She looked up at Link, and he looked down at her.

...she wasn't sure if this was torture, it sure felt like it, but...

...why? why did she have to fall specifically into His arms? She could've fallen on the patch of bare grass or the water. Why his arms?

He just did the appropriate thing and set her down, but then pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was hot enough to seem like a fever had struck. And maybe one did.

She just wanted to cry. It was so awkward... And she knew that people will probably just say it's cause she is young.

Well, they can go jump off a bridge. This is just... Uggghhh...

Giving Zelda a concerned look, he offers her a hand.

She hesitantly looks at it, gulps, and shakes her head. She just stood up and walked past him.

She just wanted to leave... Real bad...

And of course, Link, was oblivious as ever.

He didn't care, or at the very least, he did care a lot but had no clue what she went through.

But of course, he doesn't know. He never did, and now that he doesn't remember anything, there isn't anything he Would know. Not like he'd remembered any of it...

They'd kept going after that whole ordeal, letting herself cool off, and then letting out a little whine.

Was walking always this hard? She didn't remember walking being so hard. She didn't remember sweating either, or pain on her feet. She missed having a horse, even if it was a disobedient one. At least they begrudgingly took you places. But walking barefoot was agony.

And then she saw how Link carried himself. She often had to try and catch up with him. He didn't seem to know how to walk. It's always a light jog as if he's impatient to get places, while simultaneously having infinite stamina.

She paused then. She was doing it again. Whining. Complaining. She'd already spent so long fighting Ganon. What was a few more days of just... Walking?

* * *

There was a pause.

He held a hand up in her direction, looking the opposite way as he stared at the lake ahead of them (South Nabi Lake).

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The grey mountains behind them, the small lake ahead of them, the forest by the lake, and… Oh

He got down, glancing at her. She saw it too, the small camp of Bokoblins by the lakeshore.

"Wait." It was a simple order, and she wasn't sure he said that. So she asked again, but he just said it again.

Blinking, she has never been... Told to do something by Link, except for dire circumstances, she just awkwardly got on the ground, on her knees.

Link, with an eerily silent step, sneaked slowly across the long grass, around a tree.

...it was silent for a moment...

...CRACK...

She heard the vile being slump to the ground.

He stood up then, looking down at it. And she stepped closer, with caution.

It was a Bokoblin, a red one, killed in one sharp cut to its head, its dark, purple blood oozing out of its cranium.

This... This wasn't the first time she'd seen him do it. But it never felt good to see it again. It was just a sad reminder that evil beings existed, even without Ganon.

Holstering his sword, she sighed and continued alongside him. Though he seemed wary now.

It seems he had a good reason.

Up ahead, they saw the relatively small camp more closely. In it were three red Bokoblins and a blue one.

Seeing that there's no way to run past unless they seek to be shot, Link took the initiative, as he always did, even back then.

He got low, he took slow, deep breaths. He could smell the lakeshore and the smoke from their camp. Ashen, roasting a large beast's cadaver.

He pulled out his bow, and took out an arrow, lining it up, stretching its string.

Focused. Precise. Deadly. He pierced a red Bokolbin's skull, and charged at them, drawing a string as the stunned group was barely getting ready.

He took another shot, shooting one in the chest. Two remained.

Dropping the bow, he realized the closest one was the last Red. Blue was further away, grabbing its weapons.

Quickly stealing the Red one's club, he jumped at the Red, clubbing its head as it yelped in pain, and smacking it before it finally lay dead, head twisted gruesomely.

Sweat dripped from his forehead.

Shallow breaths escaped his lungs.

Nothing left but this one Blue.

They were dangerous, armed with a Knight's Shield, and a Knight's Sword, both a bit rusted, but otherwise perfectly fine.

He still had his blade and a shield, but he had to be careful.

"HIIYAAAA!" He charged at it, holding his shield with his club primed to attack as the Blue pig charged at him.

He blocks its slash, stunning it briefly before knocking it back. It stumbles but remains standing and blocks Link this time.

He waits, shield low and blade raised, anticipating it's next attack. He would not let his frail body betray him.

It screams as it jumps, going for a jump attack. Zelda watched in panic.

Link barely dodges it, jumping to the side before unleashing a flurry of attacks to its side, before them throwing the club at its face.

It didn't snap, he misjudged its durability. But it didn't matter. He was unarmed and so was the Bokoblin. And all that was left... Was to finish the job.

He reached down to his hip, holding the slate and quickly tapping it, causing it to spawn a square bomb.

He chucked it and detonated it. The Bokoblin was no more, disappearing in a blue blast.

Only... One issue.

He detonated it early.

Caught by the very edge of the explosion, he was knocked backward, rolling on the grass and on to the shore as Zelda could watch no more.

She rushed to her aid as she yelled "LINK!", getting down on her knees and immediately checking him for injuries.

He was bruised, but he'd heal, once he got a nice rest and a bed.

Even so... He was gasping for air. That... That wasn't like Link.

He was strong, he was energetic, he was fierce and hard to take down. But now... He seemed so... Weak. Like he did all those years ago, defending her to the last breath, except this time... It was over something he would've normally shrugged off.

"D-Damned... Shrine..." She muttered as she slowly helped him to his feet.

He was still reckless, still quick yet uncaring of his safety, still agile yet too unwilling to run away. But this time... He was like a glass cannon. How did he ever beat Ganon?

It was not too far now... The Stable was only a bit further up the road. She just had to keep a clear mind...


	8. Chapter 8

Crickets hid in the grass nearby, their brownish-green bodies rhythmically chirping.

The gentle sway of the wind brushed by the tent as the candlelit, Riverside stable saw another cold summer night.

Link laid on a bed, at first very much against the notion, though soon having no choice as dearest Princess Zelda commanded him to, for his sake.

"...Link." She spoke softly, and he looked at her.

"May I... Borrow the Slate?"

He nodded, and she carefully took it off his belt, sitting down on the bed next to him, activating it and looking through its menu.

Though unaffected by age, she could tell it was different. Back then, it was... A mystery, a mere reminder that the Sheikah once were capable of ruling the land. That they far surpassed the Hylians. And, it served as a nice way to take, as she used to call them, "Pictures"

Now, it had runes of all sorts. A total of five runes, with one space missing. The camera, she figured, as it's the only one she remembered being there. Though, there were still photos in the gallery.

These... These brought back memories, good and bad. She felt goosebumps merely thinking about them, and quickly put the Slate down.

Even inside the stable, she could hear the wildlife outside, crickets and smaller birds chirping, even an owl on a tree nearby. The cold wind brushing against the tent, sending a small shiver down her spine. She had intended to get to Zora's Domain by tonight. But after so much walking, she remembered just how far everything is, and how dreadfully slow going by foot is.

Link, despite his injuries, was still on high alert as they approached the stable, darkness having draped the land by then.

They'd have to stay for the night, and she was glad to have the supplies this time. For now, he gave the Slate back. Too many... Memories. They're too much. He needs them more than she does after all.

And as she lied down in her bed, under her blankets, she wondered if this was... Right.

For so long, she grew to know Link as the silent one. Maybe crack a few jokes or have a good time when he thought she wasn't looking. But whenever she was near him, he always stayed silent and serious. Even without his memories... He seems to be doing the same.

Is she doing something... Wrong?

Did she... Betray his trust?

It feels like, no matter what she tries, asking directly will always be the wrong choice. The closest she ever got was... Once, after all that drama and her near-death experience that he finally opened up. How he only did this to live up to everyone's expectations.

But now, he's free. He's no longer bound to her, nor is he forced to live and die for her and the people of Hyrule.

So what's keeping him here?

If there was one person she knew would have the answer, it'd be Impa. But she's no help. A hundred years later, and she's still the Impa she remembers, sort of.

When there's an answer flying over everyone's head, she'll tend to catch it. But with Zelda, she tries guiding her so she'll catch it herself. Useful, if it weren't so infuriating.

But alas... She's stuck here, on her temporary bed, now writing things down on her journal. Even if it's not the original... At least it can serve a purpose in this new world, where her body hurts all the time, her stomach is always seemingly empty, her emotions always ready to get the better of her, and her mind always distracted. Surely... She's not someone fit to hold the powers of Hylia herself.

...great, she's thinking again. It... It hurts to think like this, and she knows Link will probably notice. So for now, she closes her eyes, trying to rest and let the night pass by...

* * *

He focused on the houses below, silent, ever vigilant.

Winds blew in from Hebra. It was cold tonight, but that would not stop him. He knew as little as everyone else, but if anyone truly knew, it was them.

With the cuccos deep asleep, the fireflies drifting peacefully and the koi swimming mindlessly, he found it... Oddly serene here.

He could never live here. Not with them at least.

They had given up like the cowards they were, and these new ones are no different. Serving the royal family, even after all these decades. It was a disgrace.

If only they knew the truth. It's people like Kohga that give their clan a bad name. Perhaps Impa, were she not so loyal, would help them rule all of Hyrule. But alas, they'd rather live out their days out in peaceful solitude, bending over for the Hylians and doing as they please so long as it benefits them.

A set of footsteps slowly approach him, and he didn't bother glancing at whoever made them. He already knew who it was.

"What's the case?" He whispered.

"Not good" she replies, opting to simply lower her tone. "No one can find them, not even at Impa's. They must've left already."

He sighed. Great. Left already, and they can't interrogate anyone. They'll have to wait till tomorrow to hear anything.

"Kohga is not gonna be happy." She idly comments, earning her a small groan from him.

Tomorrow he was Not gonna mess this up. The longer they take, the thinner his patience grew.

Let us hope it will all end soon...

* * *

...slowly opening her eyes, she came back to the land of the awakened, though she felt a bit too tired to continue...

...she felt another nap was best suited for her. It was rare that she was able to sleep, and she loved being able to just feel... Nothing. After all, Link is still... Yawn... In be-

LINK IS GONE?!

Immediately her inner alarms set off as she quickly sat up, looking at the empty, though neatly folded bed across from her.

She... She tried to calm down. N-Nothing to worry about, right? He was probably out cooking or something. It should be rather obvious.

Quietly stepping away from the bed, and peeking outside, she saw... The most fascinating thing she's ever witnessed.

Link, down on his knees, playing with a dog with a big ol smile on his face, petting it lovingly and rubbing it's the fluffy belly, giving it little scratches and even tickling it!

Zelda felt such a strong surge of shock, she was just staring at him, with such a big blush and a dopey look on her face as she gazed at him, wide-eyed.

He had never seen him be so... Cute. So... Open. So... Uncaring and Joyful.

She almost felt jealous of the dog. She felt such a surge that she could feel her heartbeat.

But too afraid that she'd get caught, she sneaked back to her bed, got under the sheets, pulled the pillow in with her and gave such a high pitched squeal into it, hoping it'd muffle what she just did.

She did her best to just remain silent afterward, the pure giddiness inside her leaving her all tingly and shy as opposed to acting like she was taught to. And she didn't think Link could ever know what she just did. Never. Else she'd lose all respect from him.

It would be a bit longer before Link finally came back, and rather curious, tapped her shoulder.

She flinched, then slowly peeked her head out, her signature, pointy Hylian ears plopped out from under her hair as he looked at him.

He was back to that serious look. Though, thinking of that smile of his... It at least calmed her down and put her on the right mindset

"G-Good morning!" She replied as she hoped she didn't blush again. "I Uhm... Presume you're ready for breakfast...?"

He nods, getting the backpack ready. They had supplies for a reason, and couldn't just rely on apples every day.

Sitting out with the sunlight as the day was much warmer than yesterday, she feasted on her bread, looking at the scenery surrounding him.

"Where?"

She was caught by surprise. Link asked something.

"What...?"

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean?" She felt confused. They're going to Zora's Domain, didn't she tell him? No, wait... She didn't! Oh no, she's been leading him through the dark.

"Oh, Uhm... R-Right. Well..." She sat up more comfortably.

"We're going to Zora's Domain to meet with King Dorephan."

Seeing as Link was still looking at her, she assumed he wanted a reason.

"...the thing is... The Beasts..." She then realized no one told him about the Beasts either.

"Right. You don't remember the Divine Beasts..."

"I do." He interrupted.

"Y... You do?" That was a relief. "Oh, well... You see, Ganon... Took over them to use them against us." She looked around cautiously.

"But after you defeated Ganon, they deactivated, nearly falling apart. And... Don't tell anyone else..." She leaned a bit closer.

"But Impa believes the Sheikah Slate might bring back power to them." She whispered.

"We can't unite the races without helping them first. And we believe that, perhaps, by reactivating them, we can have them as allies again."

Link listened intently, taking note of everything she said, and considering it. It was a lot, but... He understood where she was going with this.

He nodded. So long as she commanded, she'd follow her Directions.

"Then... It is settled. We head for Zora's Domain." She sighs, for a moment giving a hopeful smile as she closed her eyes. "And perhaps... I'll get to sleep on a water bed~"


	9. Chapter 9

Rain.

How chilly.

They had just left the Riverside Stable and had begun to cross the Horwell Bridge before the rain began.

They had barely managed to reach a tree for cover, though they'd still end up getting soaked.

Thankfully, Impa packed for them some cloaks. Black dyed ones meant for rain and strong winds.

Though Zelda didn't like wearing them unless she had to. Link felt as ease with it on, as if remembering what it was like to sit by a campfire on a cold winter morning.

Link had kept guard. Though he didn't say why... He always kept one hand ready to pull out his sword. Hopefully the rain wouldn't wear it down.

Crossing another bridge, they'd spot a tiny island near them. A shrine surrounded by pretty flowers. Link was immediately interested and against her reason... She once more indulged him as they crossed a small bit of water to get there.

It was beautiful, with a set of patterns. "Whoever tended to them busy be skilled" she thought.

Her eyes glanced over the fields, only to find a woman huddled by a tree.

Despite the rain, she seemed rather content with herself.

Curious, he let Link do his thing as he approached the Lady.

Spotting Zelda, she smiles and clasps her hands together.

"Look! Aren't they lovely?"

"Well yes, they're-"

"I wanted to see how the shrine would look" She interrupted "With flowers around it, and it's wonderful!"

She nods. Pretty. For sure.

"Please, feel free to take a closer look. Just don't ste-"

Snap.

The Flower Lady looked over at the flowers, and saw Link, stepping on one of the flowers.

"No! You must not hurt the flowers!" She says with an insistent and slightly frustrated tone. "They are screaming out in pain!"

Link... Very carefully steps out of the garden, and tries to think of a way around this.

"...you seem to care for these," Zelda notes.

"Oh indeed! I've put a lot of effort into them. They're practically my children!"

She glanced back at Link, who seemed to struggle. It seems his usual need to run as opposed to walking is now becoming an issue as he tries going down a path within the garden that slowly shrinks into a smaller and smaller road.

Though somewhat concerned over the strange flower lady, she was relieved to find him entering it and giving her a minute to relax and enjoy what sights she could. Although admittedly... It was rather drab with such bleak weather.

The skies were light grey with clouds covering most of the sky. It must've been a curse for none of them to have spotted such clouds approaching. She was shivering in the cold and felt slight goosebumps. Perhaps she should've joined Link...

...no. No Link. Not now. She can't afford a distraction... Or any more pain.

She'll just sit here. In the rain. Under a tree. And wait...

* * *

It all happened so fast.

She tried to recollect her thoughts as they ran on the muddy roads.

Link had left the shrine after a few minutes. He was ready to leave already and thought to simply run through to her for cover, but had stopped after stepping on a flower.

The lady was not happy.

She sounded on the brink of snapping. No, of Insanity. So Link did his best to try and step-around. But the rain has made the grass slippery, and he was in a hurry and... Well...

She's never seen someone be so psychotic over flowers. It was scarier than the thought of ending up in the Dark World.

Of course, Link was not about to let either of them get hurt, and made a run for it with her. They're lucky the lady isn't a good swimmer. Though now her everything is wet, and she's shivering hard. The act of running and the adrenaline now coursing through her veins are the only things keeping her warm for now.

A few minutes passed before they finally slowed down to breathe. It didn't seem too bad a place to be in, but then she saw where they were.

The Wetlands.

She had never liked this place. Practically a gigantic swamp where there shouldn't be one. The horse's hooves always get stuck or muddy, and one's shoes are never dry. Damp and hot with insects and other gross things, that was originally how it was.

She almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it now.

...it was practically nothing but ruins. Burnt houses and buried tree stumps. It was so lacking in any real wildlife that it now seemed like a large pond.

Zelda felt a pit in her stomach. It was never really a beautiful place, but, it had its charm. And now it's nothing more but mere ruins. She can't even imagine there being skeletons. She Doesn't want to imagine that.

Link seemed unphased as usual. Though this time, he seemed more... Detached. He didn't look at the houses and often stared at the monsters in the distance. There were many Lizalfos in the area, either swimming or crawling in the mud. Though none seem interested in the two as they tried to pass through on foot.

Their real savior, it seems, is the old wooden panels set up just before the Calamity. Though meant to encourage tourism, they now serve as a path through the swamp-like land.

What was worse? The rain.

Every drop splashed on the wet pools near their feet and made the wooden platforms slippery. They effectively couldn't run, and we're forced to only walk at a steadily fast pace through the rain already soaking their clothing.

It felt like a new low for her. Her body shook as she felt the warmth leaving her body. She prayed for the rain to end soon, and for sunlight to bless her skin. The only comfort she felt was with Link, who held her hand and guided her through the wetlands.

Hylia be blessed, for she mourns for those lost here.

* * *

Monsters.

They were everywhere.

They roamed the platforms made of wood and held up by bones of ancient sea creatures. She'd never seen such huge skeletal remains... And to see them now, being used to help what is left of Ganon's monsters was disgusting.

But, Link didn't even move. He stood still, staring at them as if devising a plan to get through. He couldn't possibly take them all on his own, could he? Well, perhaps he could. But last time he tried, a single blast nearly incapacitated him. He's not ready... He can't be.

And then... Finally, he took a deep breath, clenching his fist and groaning.

He looked at her, and set a hand on her shoulder, scaring her a bit.

"Zelda." He said in a deadly serious tone.

"I'm going to carry you in my arms, and you'll need to close your eyes."

She blinked, looking at him for any sign of sarcasm.

...not even a single hint. As if he were one to crack jokes with her. He has done well so far... But, this just sounds... Downright mad!

But then, he held her hand and smiled. Damn him and his blue eyes. Damn it all... She wanted to trust him. So why not keep doing so?

Though not adamant, she did finally nod and close her eyes as she felt him once more sweep her feet.

"And cover your ears."

She did as he said.

And the next thing she knew... He started running.

* * *

It was chaotic. She wasn't sure what happened. She could barely hear Lizalfos and Bokoblins yelling and screaming, faintly feeling their heavy footsteps before something else occurred.

By the time Link set her down on her feet, he was out of breath, panting. And next to him, a concerned-looking, blue Zora.

"Hey, Hylian. Are you okay?" The Zora asked, hand on Link's shoulder as he caught his breath before looking over at Zelda.

"And you? That was a rather crazy stunt you two pulled back there. If I hadn't done anything, well... I don't know What would've happened...'

She's even more confused. What in the name of Hylia Did happen?

"Well... It's good to see you're feeling better!" They suddenly say with a peppy tone.

"I'm sorry if now is not the time to ask, but I beg of you, we need the help of a Hylian or two."

While Link catches his breath, Zelda takes up on their offer.

"Oh, dear. Help with what exactly?'

"Well, recently our Divine Beast has gone out of control. At first, it was raining hard and the King was worried. Then it stopped. Then, it rained Harder."

They then point up at the sky and the seemingly more heavy rain, plus the water coming from Zora's domain which seems to run more rapidly than usual.

Seeing this... Zelda grows nervous. But before she can say anything, Link interrupts her, and claims they can fix it.

Zelda is surprised but doesn't say anything when she sees how happy the Zora gets before thanking them, then going back into the river.

Zelda looks back at Link, with an expression of pure confusion.

But then, Link? He grinned.

This was gonna be a hell of a first mission.


	10. Chapter 11 X

Zora's Domain. Or... Rather, the path to Zora's Domain.

She didn't like it. Not at all. It wasn't how she remembered, not at all.

Back then, it was simple, it was dry. The roads always had a few people in them, the roads were safe and simple and the sun above your head would always motivate you to keep going.

But now... It's just cold. Chilly even. No where near being able to freeze water of course, but... The winds were bone chilling, the skies were dark and cloudy. And there was a constant, heavy shower of rain over them. Though Zelda would've been confused, well, now knowing of it's less than dormant state, she fears things may have gotten worse.

If Zelda had heard correctly, the Divine Beasts were indeed possessed by Ganon's Malice. But after defeating him, the Beasts were technically freed, but still on autopilot. Meaning, they still were on the defensive, threatening anyone who dared to get close, and remaining inaccessible to the local inhabitants. How inconvenient...

Her hope now was that, with the Slate, and Link's status as the Sword's Chosen, the Beast may put down to rest one last time.

Until then, she simply shivered in the cold. She hoped she didn't get sick. She joined Link up a small hill to a shrine where they met another Zora asking for their help. Though the conversation was short, and right after, they both took temporary refuge in a shrine.

Once more... Link had to fight one of the guardians. Thankfully, Link has been planning, wasting no weaponry on the weaker Guardians being rather vulnerable to the nigh infinite source of bombs. He has a small collection of guardian weaponry now.

Leaving after a small rest, they'd head out to cross the first of many bridges within the path to Zora's domain. And upon attempting to cross, they heard a... Rather cheery voice call out.

"Say, hey there! Young ones!"

"Up top! Above you!"

She looked up in confusion before her eyes widened as she caught the figure, doing a front flip mid air before landing on their feet, standing proud and tall above the two of them.

He was a muscly Zora, with a red hue to him and royal decor on his body.

"Pardon the entrance, but you're Hylians, aren't you?"

He'd spread his arms enthusiastically.

"I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk..."

Link was... Well, silent as ever. What a surprise.

Zelda however... Remained silent. Who was this... Man, if you can call a Zora one. He was tall and imposing, yet had a peppy, rather confident tone and a grander than life attitude. It was... Overwhelming, she felt a bit... Shy?

"Aha! Two Hylians! Yes, I knew it!"

"Oh, pardon me... I am Sidon, the Zora Prince!" He said with a raised fist and a toothy grin with a glint in his fangs.

"And what are your names? Go on, please tell me."

"Link." He was rather straight forward. Unlike Zelda who meekly said:

"Z-Zelda."

His eyes widened at that.

"_Link? Zelda?_ " He looked at both of them in awe.

"Your name is Link?! And Zelda?! What fantastic names!"

He raised his fingers to his chin, thinking...

"Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard this names somewhere before..."

"Well," He looked at the two, enthusiastic as ever. "In any case, they are strong names!"

"To be honest, I've been watching you two." That caught her by surprise.

"I've seen the way you two work, I can tell by how you carry yourselves that you are no ordinary people."

He then focused on Link.

"Link! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!"

That was a simple question. "That's right."

"Aha! Just as I suspected! I am a Zora Prince, after all, I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled."

"Yes! Exquisite!" He proclaims.

"I've been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, Link, who carries himself with power!"

Despite the stormy weather, he seems rather optimistic.

"Right now, Zora's Domain is in heaven danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta!"

He looks at Zelda, noting how left out she seems.

"Infact, we can use All the help we can get."

He looks at them both.

"Please, promise you will help us! We need your strength, warriors!"

"Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?"

Zelda was overwhelmed by how much the Prince said. Though Link, casual as ever, replied:

"Sure thing."

Prince Sidon spreads his arms.

"Wow! Really?!" He exclaims in surprise.

"Thank you, Link and Zelda! You are indeed the man and woman I thought you were!

He pumps his fist.

"Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over!"

He glanced over at the road ahead.

"Because of the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb. To reach the domain, you will need to go straight along this path."

"As Hylians, I know you are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous."

"You'll likely have a tough fight in store; There are monsters up ahead that attack with Electricity." He warns, but not before exclaiming:

"Don't give up! I believe in you!"

Noting Link's stoic silence, and Zelda's sudden worry, he smiles and says:

"Oh! That's right! I have something that I would like to give to you! This is just a small trinket to show I have faith in you."

He reaches behind his back before giving Link an Electro Elixir. Link notes it might last about an hour, which surprises Zelda. When did he learn about potions?

"It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity!" Sidon confirms.

"I'm not sure why, but it's effects do not seem to work for Zora. Perhaps because it was made specifically for Hylians. It should work wonders for you, though!"

He glances at the rushing rapids, then back at them both.

"I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. I'm counting on you!"

And without even turning to look, he jumps high into the air, in a backflip, before diving into the water and swimming upstream, through the rushing water.

Once he leaves, Zelda gulps. Was that... truly Sidon? And Link. She just realized he's been smiling this whole time, even with the rain dripping on his face.

"It can't be. He's... He's grown so big, he's huge!" Zelda practically Shouts as she's stunned, and even... A little happy to see him alive and so well.

Link nods in agreement. Though as usual, he doesn't say much, reserving his thoughts for himself.

Zelda looks up the stream, only to note... How dark everything is.

She looked back at the Wetlands, noting how much brighter it is compared to the road ahead. This was not good. No torches. Little cover from the rain and winds. Even the dirt would be muddy and slippery.

But they had to march on up the road. They had no steeds, and that was her one regret. She felt they didn't have the supplies to care for one. But now, she realized grass was plentiful, and stables were more common than she thought. Brrr... It's... Hard to think in such cold

She only wished this would end soon before it grew to be too much.

* * *

Though the roads has remained mostly similar, it was much more treacherous. Despite Ganon's defeat, the roads are abundant with Lizalfos keeping watch.

They came to a stop as they watched some of the green and blue scaled beasts. They currently say watch, with bows in their hand, watching over the river. Link slung his bow and aimed.

...deep breaths...

Tuck!

One fell over and crumpled as it was dead. And He quickly dispatched the other.

He had always been skilled. But it was strange to see him once more slay monsters. He took their arrows and even one of their bows, saying it is better to reuse your enemy's tools against them.

They came upon a path, where Link Immediately stopped. Confused, she asked what was wrong before she was hushed.

And then she heard it.

A large, grumbly snore. Echoing throughout the forest. A Hinox.

She had only ever seen one Hinox, the one kept deep in the Castle's dungeon after skulking around one night.

This one sounded bigger, and louder. And she followed Link's instructions as they stepped up the road more quietly.

Though she knew not where the beast lay, she knew better than to test her luck. And soon enough, they stepped past it and towards another bridge. Two smaller ones to be exact.

Link, unlike last time, abandoned stealth to rush the enemies. Summon his bombs, he surprised them by throwing them at them and then detonating. The blast was not string enough to kill them, but enough to launch them into the river, of which they could not swim in. Link took deep breaths after dispatching them, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he makes sure it's safe before guiding Zelda through.

It was at this point that as they walked up the road, Link on high alert, that they were both startled to hear the voice again, calling out.

"HEY! Link! Zelda!"

They both paused, and looked around, only to spot him by the water, grabbing onto a rock to anchor himself against the rushing river water.

"Sorry for calling you out from the river!"

Zelda looks at Sidon in confusion, simply looking down at him (._.)

And Link merely remained silent, smiling silently as he puts away his bow.

"Since I presumed you into coming, I was not sure you would really come through. I am pleased things are going well."

"Ever since this strange occurrence, there have been less monsters around here. Yet there are still many up ahead. Be careful as you proceed!"

He clears his throat before shouting:

"And hurry! All of my fellow Zora are anxiously awaiting your arrival!"

He then did a backflip once more, like a majestic dolphin before diving back into the water.

Something tells Zelda that... This is going to keep happening.


End file.
